the_originalsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Todd Stashwick
'''Todd Stashwick '''est un acteur américain. Biographie Todd Stashwick (né le 16 Octobre, 1968) est un acteur américain. Il est peut-être mieux connu pour son rôle de Dale Malloy dans la série THE RICHES jusqu'à son annulation, et pour ses nombreux rôles d'invité sur diverses émissions de télévision. Il est né à Chicago, Illinois , et a grandi dans la banlieue juste à l'extérieur de la ville. Comme un enfant, il a toujours eu un œil à essayer de faire rire les gens et de travailler à Chicago " The Second City ". Carrière Peu de temps après son diplôme de l'Université d'État de l'Illinois , il a commencé à jouer à plusieurs théâtres d'improvisation locales et a été rapidement embauché en tournée avec " The Second City "dans tout le pays. Après productions The Second City Detroit et la deuxième ville du Nord-Ouest, il a déménagé à New York. Todd était à Saturday Night Live la même année que compagnon Second City Alumni David Koechner rejoint le casting. Alors que dans New York, il a formé une compagnie d'improvisateurs et a commencé la mise en scène du métro acclamé par la critique Graver Manhattan dans toute la ville sous la direction de Shira Piven. (Autres artistes à l'occasion notamment Kate Walsh , Jeremy Piven et Spencer Kayden ) Rapidement, le travail à la télévision et le cinéma lui a attiré à Los Angeles où il a tourné plusieurs pilotes et séries y compris les travaux récurrents de la série MD, American Dreams, Rodney et Still Standing. Filmographie complète * 2013 : Teen Wolf * 2013 : Criminal Minds * 2013 : The Originals * 2013 : Mockingbird * 2012 : April Apocalypse * 2012 : Letting Go * 2012 : Grassroots * 2012 : The Exes * 2012 : Justified * 2012 : How to Cheat on Your Wife * 2012 : Leverage * 2004/2011 : CSI: Miami * 2011 : Supah Ninjas * 2011 : Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz * 2011 : Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension * 2007, 2011 : Burn Notice * 2011 : Men of a Certain Age * 2011 : The Glades * 2011 : Better with You * 2011 : Private Practice * 2011 : The Proposition * 2010-2011 : Detroit 1-8-7 * 2010 : My Dad Says * 2010 : Childrens Hospital * 2010 : The Good Guys * 2010 : Dark Blue * 2010 : Helpless * 2009-2010 : Heroes * 2010Stalker Chronicles * 2010 : Friendship! * 2010 : Secret of the Black Cat * 2010 : To Be Friends * 2009 : Lie to Me * 2009 : Curb Your Enthusiasm * 2009 : Saving Grace * 2009 : Kath & Kim * 2009 : The Mentalist * 2009 : The Karenskys * 2008 : Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles * 2008 : Ghost Whisperer * 2008 : Supernatural * 2008 : Life * 2008 : Surfer, Dude * 2008 : Psych * 2008: The Middleman * 2007-2008 : The Riches * 2008 : The Game * 1999, 2008 : Law and Order: SVU * 2005-2007 : Weeds * 2007 : Live! * 2007 : Phineas and Ferb * 2006-2007 : The War at Home * 2007 : The Air I Breathe * 2006 : Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip * 2006 : How I Met Your Mother * 2006 : You, Me and Dupree * 2006 : Four Kings * 2005-2006 : Still Standing * 2006 : Crossing Jordan * 2006 : Community Service * 2005 : CSI: NY * 2005 : Rodney * 2005 : Out of Practice * 2004 : Star Trek: Enterprise * 2004 : Boston Legal * 2004 : Stuck in the Suburbs * 2004 : Monk * 2004 : The Wrong Coast * 2004 : Along Came Polly * 2004 : The Drew Carey Show * 2003 : Malcolm in the Middle * 2003 : The Guardian * 2003 : The Rundown * 2003 : Law and Order: Criminal Intent * 2002-2003 : American Dreams * 2003 : These Guys * 2002 : MDs * 2002 : She Spies * 2002 : CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * 2002 : L.A.X. * 2002 : Scream at the Sound of the Beep * 2001 : Dharma & Greg Gunther * 2001 : Dark Angel * 2001 : Buffy the Vampire Slayer * 2001 : Will & Grace * 2001 : Providence * 2001 : Titus * 2001 : Close to Home * 2000 : Diagnosis Murder * 2000 : Angel * 1999 : Lucid Days in Hell * 1998 : Spin City * 1998 : Whacked * 1998 : Law & Order * 1997 : Remember WENN Photos Todd Stashwick 1.jpg Todd Stashwick 2.jpeg Todd Stashwick 4.jpg Todd Stashwick.jpeg Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs récurrents Catégorie:Saison 1